Network-based marketplaces enable sellers to offer their items to potential buyers online. The items may be offered for sale in an auction-format or in a fixed-price-format. The sellers may provide description information and price information for the items. Potential buyers may visit the web sites to browse and search for items that they may be interested in. The potential buyers may make purchase decisions based on the description information and the price information.